


Game Night

by QueennorKing, TwistedWitches



Series: Gen 1 (with TwistedWitches) [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWitches/pseuds/TwistedWitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric doesn't like scary games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

“Oh my god.”

“No, no, Eric, the other way – “

“Ohhh my god!”

“Eric, you’ve faced a people with guns – _guns_.”

“OH MY GOD!”

The PS4 control slipped out of Eric’s sweaty palms and hit the floor. Eric, the poor soul, was curled up around a pillow and wouldn’t look at the screen.

Annie frowned at him, trying valiantly to hid her smile, “Eric.”

Eric pressed further into the couch. “Don’t.”

Her smile twisted her lips, “ _Eric._ ”

He whined, “Stop.”

Katya scooped up the controller, “It was a shadow, Eric.”

He harrumphed and pushed her shoulder, “You try playing it then.”

The older girl smiled devilishly at him, “Oh no, I want to see you play again.”

He shoved his face into his pillow and groaned, wordlessly holding his hand out for the controller, which she gladly gave. With an exasperated sigh, he returned his face to the screen. _Outlast_ , he thought spitefully, _who said this would be a good idea?_

He wiped his hands on his jeans dismissively before getting back into it. Just a derelict insane asylum, nothing new, just an old, overused cliché, he could do this of course. And with his two best friends watching him over his shoulders, he wasn’t about to lose. Loser had to pay first rent when they all eventually become roomies. Yeah, sure, he could afford it, but he didn’t want to mooch off his dad forever –

Annie patted his shoulder, “Eric, the game.”

He blinked, he must’ve been doing the thing again. Woops. “Yeah, yeah, right.” He took a deep breath and continued. They were in a hallway now, coming up to an obstacle, but there was a door to his right and, _wow_ , the atmosphere was really getting to him. He opened the door and –

“AAAH - !” He screamed, flinging himself away from the screen. Even Annie flinched away and Katya’s eyes got wider.

A body swung out of the doorway and back into the darkness, leaving the three speechless. They didn’t move or speak for a good few moments, until Katya placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. He flinched.

“Eric,” she said, “go into the torture room.”

“Oh my god, Kat.” He took a deep breath, fumbling for the controller lost between the cushions. “Fine.”

Their eyes were glued to the screen as he entered the room, turning on the night vision on the camera. It wasn’t long until they saw the culprit of their earlier scare.

“That’s a dead body.” Eric whispered, “A headless dead body. That’s great.”

Annie nudged him, drinking up the tension. “Shhhh.”

Just further inside was another, hanging from it’s ankles from the ceiling, also without a head. Great, fine, terrific, that’s cool. He turned the corner of bookshelves, following it to another opening and pile of dead bodies. The one on top was speared with a metal rod. With bated breath they creeped towards it, when suddenly it came alive with a terrible rasping breath. At least he didn’t squeal this time. They heard it speak, but barely listened, and just wanted the whole experience to be over, at least in Eric’s case.

“Okay, okay, can we go?” he muttered, rounding the bookshelves of – yep, those were heads. Human heads. The door opened up –

And they heard a noise behind them.

The three turned around on the couch to see a figure of a child, dark and cast in shadow in the doorway.

They screamed.

“Can you guys be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.”

The lights came on and to their utter embarrassment, Ducky stood with one hand on the light switch and a cold, tired glare in the set of his brow.

“Sorry.” They quietly chorused and the boy rolled his eyes, turning the light back off and heading upstairs. Slowly, they turned back to the screen.

“I’m out.” Eric muttered, pressing his hand against his pounding heart.

“Alright.” Annie said, a wry grin twisting her lips, “Me next.”


End file.
